Broken
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: Un cuerpo sin alma, un caparazon vacio... nunca quizo eso, pero las cosas se dieron asi... y son dos los que sufren YAOI SetoKatsuya... XD se nota q no me gusta la pareja vdd?


Yahho minna! XD aki esta la Linda autora Oro con otra de sus raros fics OoU no me linchen si no he actualizado el de Ra's Fallen One XD es q la inspiración me ataco en un momento indicado con la música indicada - y finalmente aki ven el hermoso resultado:

Un fic con muxho drama , yo quería hacer lo angst pero solo me salio esto -.-

**Dedicatoria: **A mi prima **_Cristal Kinomiya_**… querías que te sorprendiera no? XD y a mi Némesis **_Radfel_** XD chica tu sabes q te AMO!

* * *

_**.: BROKEN :.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Nunca he sido bueno para esto, pero espero goces de buena salud, yo se muy bien que nunca te molestarías en saber como estoy, y no te culpo debes tener suficiente trabajo, como para preocuparte por otra (en tu cuestión) miserable alma._

_No permití deje que tus palabras me afectaran, simplemente sabia que no importaría lo que me dijeran los demás, sin embargo: Tenías razón en algo… podrán llamarme de mil forma, adularme tal vez, pero siempre seré una persona común y corriente, alguien más con una vida no muy fuera de lo común en la actualidad._

_Dices ser superior a los demás, y lo eres, pero sin embargo sigues siendo un humano… tal vez en diferente grado y escala social, pero simplemente seguirás siendo un ser con emociones, al igual que yo, aunque no lo admitas… ambos somos personas que sentimos… en diferente grados pero igual manera, muchos dirán que no tienes sentimientos pero se equivocan, yo se que solo ocultas tu verdadero ser de este cruel mundo… _

_Presiento que negaras ser semejantes, pero acaso no sufres de desesperación cuando algo no sale como quieres, enojo cuando algo sale mal o superioridad y orgullo ante los demás?... acaso eso no es sentir? No niegues más esta verdad, ambos tenemos pasados crueles que difieren en grados, ambos tuvimos que sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta para cuidar lo que mas queremos… _

_Seguro te preguntaras, porque decidí escribir y dirigir esto a tu persona, en lugar a alguno de mis amigos, porque se que compartimos algo, un dolor que nunca nos abandonara… como si algo dentro de nosotros se rompiera… o al menos en mi caso es así…_

_Mi familia…_

_Mi vida…_

_Mi tiempo…_

_Mis sentimientos…_

_En mi criterio, mi vida es como un espejo, donde veo el mundo de diferente manera… sin embargo poco a poco mi reflejo ha comenzado a quebrarse… y pequeños fragmentos caídos se encuentran a mis pies… que al intentar recogerlos solo consigo producirme nuevas heridas._

_Nada me ata a este mundo, o al menos eso pienso yo… preguntaras sobre mi familia… aquellos lazos con mi madre son nulos, desgarrados y tirados en el piso; mi padre no tiene nada que perder… y finalmente Shizuka, dirás que hay de ella?... por mucho tiempo la consentí y cuide de ella, pero no puedo seguir aferrando mi vida por estar todo el tiempo detrás suyo, Shizuka tiene que continuar su vida sin mi, sino que pasaría si un día le faltara?_

_Sobre mi vida y mi tiempo, tuve que lograr una manera de poder sobrellevar el peso que cayo en mi hombros al quedarme solo con un hombre alcohólico, del cual no me avergüenzo sea mi padre… como la mayoría hacen, porque se que de algunas manera puedo ayudarle. Para mi no es molestia el trabajar, sino al contrario me hace ver lo útil que soy, que puedo lograr las cosas por mi mismo._

_Por ultimo mis sentimientos… este es un tema delicado, porque varias veces son mis reacciones las que se dejan llevar por esto… pero sin embargo no puedo evitarlo así soy yo. En mi vida nunca he amado realmente, se que a tu mente llegara la imagen de Mai… pero ella es solo una amiga… admito que estuve enamorado, pero solo era un amor platónico, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que he entregado mi corazón sin saberlo... _

_Porque yo, Katsuya Jounouchi me dirijo a ti Seto Kaiba con el único propósito de decirte en este trazo de papel entintado algo que mis labios nunca podrán enunciar…_

_TE AMO_

_Así es, aquel a quien tachaste de perro, duelista de cuarta y más insultos te ha entregado su corazón… no por dinero ni por lujuria, sino con amor y deseo… no creo que quedamos vernos de la misma manera, desconozco cual será tu reacción al leer esto. Y a todo esto… no creas que es una carta de despedida, amo mi vida y nunca dejaría que las dudas me asaltaran, llevándome a la depresión y el suicidio, porque si algo que me ata a este mundo… eres tu y el saber que puedo ser útil en algo._

_Aunque esto signifique no poder ser el dueño de tus pensamientos…_

_

* * *

_

Arrugo la hoja entre su mano, cuantas veces había leído el contenido? Varias, y no podía saber la cuenta. Volteo su mirada hacia un punto indefinido mientras la limosina donde viajaba se hallaba entre una gran arbolada zona. Finalmente pudo percibir el color blanco de aquel edificio, tan pronto se detuvo el fino auto bajo de este dirigiéndose con aquella mirada que lo caracterizaba como el CEO mas joven de la historia mientras su andar era preciso y sin miedos.

Llego hasta lo que era la recepción, pregunto por cierto rubio de ojos melados… a lo cual la enfermera le indico como llegar al destino que le aguardaba… su andar nuevamente continuo, cada paso resonaba en su mente como un eco, mientras los pasillos toman un aspecto frió… al final una puerta de cristal… la cual jalo con una sola mano, encontrándose con la luz del sol… mientras un enorme jardín se mostraba.

Y ahí a en pie se hallaba un chico con bata blanca, cabello rubios y ojos melados y piel blanca, mirando a la nada… mientras estiraba su brazo y un pajarillo se posaba.

Llego hasta el chico, el cual volteo, sin embargo algo en sus ojos era distinto, vacíos… sin vida… sin ese brillo que lo caracterizaba y de rostro solo se obtenía una expresión neutra, que lo miraba fijamente… el rubio de impulsivo carácter se había convertido en lo que nunca espero ser…

Un muerto… en vida.

Tomo el cuerpo del chico entre sus brazos, fundiéndose en un abrazo, mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de este… una nueva palabra se origino en el diccionario del poderoso ojiazul… impotencia… al no poder regresar a este rubio alegre de nuevo a su vida… el rubio tuvo razón en algo: Sentía. Y ahora le dolía no poder hacer nada, el amaba a Katsuya… estaba loco por el. Sin embargo un giro del destino se lo arrebato, dejando solo un cuerpo sin alma… sin sentimientos… que podía pensar pero no sentir… solo un caparazón vació.

Separo su rostro mientras observa esos orbes melados que lo miraban sin sentimiento alguno, no soporto más… finalmente sus lagrimas salieron, al principio solo fue una, a la cual se le unió otras para finalmente su rostro quedara empapado. Siento como una mano le acariciaba, sus ojos azules chocaron con eso ojos opacos… tomo la mano del rubio que había acercado su mano para tocar aquel llanto de un alma desgarrada… mientras de sus labios salía un llamado desesperado.

Todo lo que pudo a ver sido una relación... quedo quebrada… finalmente el espejo del rubio se rompió cuando en un extraño giro asesino a su propia familia en una reunión, los motivos se desconocen, solo recuerda al rubio en una esquina del lugar abrazándose a si mismo, los cuerpos eran irreconocibles por las puñaladas, cortes y golpes… momento y lugar equivocado para un vida inocente. Al ser llevado al hospital por el shock del momento… solo una palabra salía de sus labios:

_**Broken…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ehh… XD no me linchen! –chibi Oro corriendo- prometo actualizar pronto todos mis fics -.- bueno eso espero! Bueno yo creo saben lo que tienen q hacer no?... XD shiii dejarme un lindo o no tan lindo r/r n.n

_**Arrivederci**_


End file.
